En el mismo lugar
by Saint Lu
Summary: Hasta que lo conocio experimento uno de los mas puros sentimientos,el amor.  Siempre ,en el mismo lugar se encontrarian para calmar su ansiedad.


_**Nota: Los personajes de la Mitología no me pertenecen, esto es sin ningún lucro.**_

_**En el mismo lugar. Hebe y Heracles.**_

Ella y su mirada vacía era lo único que quedaba después de los propinados maltratos que recibía por parte de el dios de la guerra en esa eternidad, era insoportable su situación en la que era mas que humillada y de poco valía llevar a espaldas el nombre de su padre y madre para exigir su propio respeto para limitarse a preparar el baño de su hermano y llenar copas de néctar, nadie la miraba como Eris o Ares, ella e Ilitia se reservaban asuntos menores como decían en sus constantes burlas sus hermanos.

Pero en ciertos intervalos cuando escuchaba las oraciones de sus protegidos cobijadas con ofrendas, sus lamentos se calmaban y entendía que su único consuelo era que ella poseía algo indispensable para incluso la bella Afrodita.

Juventud, sobrada de juventud en su cuerpo, el don por el cual sentía el derecho de pisar el Olimpo pero que las palabras vacías la hacían perder ese derecho.

Y un instante después de perderse entre sus pensamientos escucho su nombre entre la brisa que agitada mecía el árbol en el cual se posaba a meditar y calmar su ansiedad, noto´ una presencia detrás de ella sin apresurarse a enfrentar a aquel que invadió su intimidad e ideologías.

—Mi señora, no fue mi intención incomodarla—la joven sujeto su manta que caída de su hombro y encaro los ojos de la presencia.

¿Que sentía en su pecho? Era una sensación indescriptible, tan solo un cosquilleo que la distrajo de los ojos del hombre, sí era un hombre como tantos a los que había visto crecer bajo su cuidado y eso no le hizo problema al distinguirlo.

—Mi nombre es Heracles y su madre Hera me ha mandado a buscarle—la voz tan aterciopelada la hacia temblar, con ninguna deidad se había sentido de esa manera tan absurda, era algo que su mente aun no comprendía.

—Gracias, enseguida me presentare ante ella—decía la joven que rápidamente apresuro su paso hacia el recinto de la diosa del matrimonio.

Ella no reparo en mirar atrás de nuevo, pero el hombre tomo su delicado brazo en su alcance y le dirigió unas palabras:

— ¿Por qué la prisa, acaso le inspiro terror?—su mirada retrocedió dejándola sin control, entonces lo volvió a observar, su robusta espalda blanca y sus manos astilladas de las inmensas batallas, su rostro perfectamente definido enmarcado con esos ojos marrones y sus cabellos erizados que se movían en perfecta sintonía la dejaron muda.

El joven la detuvo porque creció la gran necesidad de examinarla, ella era un ser delicado como ninguno, su figura enmarcada en su manto y sus ojos miel acompañados de su larga cabellera castaña lo cimbraron.

—En lo absoluto, sólo que debo irme es todo...

—Seria bueno que pudieras conversar en otra ocasión, Hebe—la chica sintió que su respiración la abandonaba, era la más hermosa melodía que jamás escucho, su nombre en los labios del caballero.

—Si claro, será en otra ocasión—termino la deidad y salió precipitadamente de la vista del joven perdiéndose entre sus pensamientos.

Helio camino entre el cielo dejando a Selene que cubriera con su manto la noche, entonces Hebe decidió regresar al mismo árbol en donde lo había visto para recordar su rostro y sus palabras, algo había sucedido con Heracles que la había dejado marcada.

Camino entre los olivos y flores que reposaban con su rocío hasta llegar a su lugar intimo. Al llegar, una silueta estaba recargada en el le esperaba soltando suspiros e ingenuidad en sus movimientos corporales. Heracles sacudió su cabeza disponiéndose a retirarse de la arboleda y observo otra vez a la joven en su revés, que increíblemente también estaba esa noche en el mismo lugar.

—No pensé encontrarte aquí—casi inaudible dijo Heracles.

—Ni yo, será mejor que me vaya—la chica tomo con delicadeza su manto y camino unos pasos hacia atrás.

—No te vayas...quizá podamos retomar la conversación de la mañana—el chico dijo inmediatamente antes de que la castaña avanzara mas.

—Vamos siéntate—la chica sonrió ligeramente al escuchar esto, después de todo no le desagrada la idea.

Se sentaron juntos debajo del árbol y entonces él comenzó con la ola de preguntas sobre ella, lo que sentia, como era la vida en Olimpo hasta que el turno de ella inició con su vida humana y después de escuchar sobre sus matrimonios infortunios, las muertes que había causado se sorprendía de lo que el miedo, el engaño y todos esos sentimientos mundanos juntos habían afectado en la vida del hombre.

La noche corrió y Cronos se adelanto con el tiempo de la mañana, la conversación se había extendido sin notar que el sol les sorprendió juntos, con una serie de repeticiones similares cada tarde.

Afrodita devolvió los favores otorgados por Hebe y engancho a la deidad y el humano en petición de Hera quien deseaba un buen matrimonio para la joven, después de todo aceptar a Heracles en compensa a sus favores le había enseñado que no era tal y cual sus juicios le proclamaron por ser hijo de una infidelidad mas de Zeus.

Entonces una tarde de brisa pasiva y sol rojizo cubriendo la mañana, la impaciencia alcanzaba a Heracles en espera de Hebe debajo del mismo lugar, tal parecía que no volvería jamás a verle, pero esto solo era una mala pasada en su cabeza, ella estaba demorando demasiado en la preparación de los baños de Ares, sin embargo esta vez era por una razón.

—Lamento a tardanza, pero es que hoy he discutido con Ares, ya no volveré jamás a hacerle los favores impuestos por mi madre, ahora los hará Ganimedes y tu sabes lo difícil que es discutir con un ser tan absurdo—hablo la silueta de la castaña cubierta por el baño de luz.

—No te preocupes, solo estaba impaciente necesitaba verte de nuevo—contesto un calmado Heracles sin devolver la mirada.

— ¿Por qué, pasa algo en particular? Te noto distinto desde hace días, si ya no quieres verme puedes decirlo—confundida pregunto la deidad dejando extrañado al impulsivo Heracles.

— ¿Qué acaso no ves que sueño hasta despierto el hacerte mía? Te amo Hebe, tantas veces creí estar enamorado pero solo ahora que he sanado mis culpas es que realmente lo creo.

Ella se congelo ante sus palabras, lo deseaba tanto como él a ella, sus miradas se fundieron en una sola limitando la distancia que existía entre sus cuerpos.

—Era lo que quería escuchar de tus labios, yo también te amo Heracles y sabes creo que llego el momento de luchar por lo que quiero, siempre han hecho de mi lo que han querido y es tiempo de que eso cambie.

—Hagamos que todos conozcan el amor, por los siglos de los siglos que sepan que el nuestro fue eterno—el hombre tomo el rostro de la deidad y sutilmente poso sus labios entre los suyos, dejando escapar un ligero suspiro entre sus movimientos, la punta su nariz rozaba su piel dejándola en armonía total tanto el sentía la delicada figura embelesarse entre sus brazos.

El dolor se había ido, sus corazones danzaban al unisonó de su respiración, todo debajo del único árbol, el mismo que los había presentado y que ahora seria solo de ellos.

_**Fin...**_

_**Ustedes saben el resto, se casa con Heracles, viven su romance y creo que si tienen dos hijos pero ahora no se si es con el o con Ganimedes.**_

_**Heracles es mejor conocido como Hércules y Hebe como Juventas, todo depende de donde se situé la historia (Grecia o Roma).**_

_**Y bueno por estar este tiempo y palabras compartiendo conmigo, gracias**_.


End file.
